Senyum Malaikat
by minako sejuro
Summary: Katakan lah selagi orang itu masih ada di sisi mu, jangan biarkan tembok besar menghalangi cinta mu yang tulus. Krystal f(x) Kai EXO Taemin SHINee
1. Chapter 1

Sore itu aku beristirahat sejenak di kantin kampus ku sebelum melanjutkan kelas terakhir, ku edarkan penglihatan ku 'tampak ramai' pikir ku, tapi di tengah keramaian kantin kampus, aku melihat seorang gadis dengan senyum malaikatnya tengah berbincang dengan temannya, gadis itu bernama Krystal. Krystal seorang gadis yang sejak lama aku suka, tapi sayang sampai saat ini aku tak kunjung bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku padanya, karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Taemin.

Sedang asiknya melamunkan Krystal, Kai sampai tak sadar jika Krystal sudah ada di hadapannya, sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Kai, Krystal mencoba menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya.

"Hai…. Kai" kata Krystal mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Kai dengan ragu

Tak ada tanggapan dari Kai sama sekali, Kai masih sibuk dengan lamunannya tentang Krystal. Sampai satu tepukan mendarat di bahu kiri Kai dan mengembalikan semua kesadaran Kai.

"Hai Kai" sapa Krystal kembali dengan senyum malaikatnya, setelah yakin bahwa Kai tak melamun lagi

"Hmm…. Hai…." Balas Kai ragu, ia tak yakin jika orang yang ada didepannya adalah orang yang selama ini ia sukai

"Oh iya, aku Krystal. Hmm… kamu senKaiian aja?" Tanya Krystal ceria

"Hmm" balas Kai dengan tampang datarnya

Entah mengapa jika Kai dekat atau tak sengaja berpapasan dengan orang yang dia suka, dia akan berubah menjadi manusia dingin tanpa ekspresi. Maka dari itu tak ada seorangpun yang tau jika Kai menyukai Krystal dan juga Kai tak pernah memiliki teman dekat yang bisa menampung cerita - ceritanya tentang Krystal.

Obrolan mereka berlanjut hingga Kai harus melanjutkan kelasnya, Kai berpamitan kepada Krystal. Tak berapa lama Taemin muncul dan dia mendudukan Kaiinya di sebelah Krystal, ia memandangi Krystal yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum setelah obrolan singkatnya dengan Taemin.

"Hey, stop senyumnya Kai udah pergi ntar kamu bisa di sangka orang gila kalo terus-terusan senyum kaya gitu" kata Taemin sambil mengusak rambut Krystal

"Apaan sih -_-"

"Udah sore pulang yuk, lagi pula kita udah nggak ada kelas lagi dari pada diem – diem disini kaya orang nggak jelas"


	2. Chapter 2

Krystal memutuskan mengikuti apa kata Taemin tadi, mereka berdua pulang bersama – sama.

Sudah dua minggu sejak obrolan singkat antara Kai dan Krystal di kantin, sekarang mereka menjadi akrab kemana – mana selalu berdua, hmm… tidak lebih tepatnya bertiga karena ada Taemin yang selalu menjaga Krystal dimanapun Krystal berada. Tapi sayang kebersamaan mereka tak berlangsung lama, entah mengapa Taemin dan Krystal tiba – tiba menghilang tanpa jejak, Kai sudah mencoba menghubungi mereka berdua tapi tak pernah ada yang merespon.

Sampai suatu hari Taemin datang ke rumah Kai, Taemin mengatakan bahwa Krystal ingin bertemu dengan Kaiinya. Kai sempat menanyakan tentang mengapa mereka berdua selama beberapa minggu tak pernah muncul di kampus. Taemin tak menjawab sama sekali, ia malah menyuruh Kai untuk cepat - cepat menemui Krystal. Taemin mengantar Kai ke tempat dimana Krystal berada saat ini.

Kai dan Taemin sampai di sebuah taman dekat kampus, taman itu tampak indah dengan rumput – rumput hijau dan bunga beraneka warna yang tertanam rapi berbentuk lingkaran – lingkaran kecil. Taemin mengarahkan Kai ke sebuah bangku taman yang lumayan panjang, terlihat seorang gadis dengan dress putih sepanjang selutut dan cardigan abu – abu yang menutupi bagian pundaknya tengah duduk membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Sana gih temuin Krystal, dia udah nungguin kamu dari tadi" ucap Taemin memecahkan keheningan

Tanpa pikir panjang Kai langsung menemui Krystal yang tengah melamun senKaii.

"Hai Krystal" sapa Kai dengan mencoba tersenyum

Krystal tak membalas sapaan Kai, dia malah berKaii dan langsung memeluk Kai, yang di peluk hanya bisa kaget dengan perilku Krystal yang seperti itu.

"Kai…." Lirihnya

"Hmm…." Jawabku

"Aku mau ngomong sesuatu ke kamu, sebelum aku pergi"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kai tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Krystal

"Sebenernya udah lama aku suka sama kamu Kai, tapi aku takut untuk ngungkapinnya, aku takut kalo tiba-tiba kamu benci aku karna hal ini" ungkap Krystal, dia masih setia memeluk Kai.

Kai tertegun dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Krystal, dia tak percaya jika selama ini cintanya terbalas, tapi dia masih bingung bukankah Krystal sudah memiliki Taemin, jika Krystal selama ini mencintai Kaiinya lalu bagaimana dengan Taemin, bukankah Taemin kekasih Krystal. Kai tak ingin ambil pusing lagi, dia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu langsung kepada Krystal.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bukannya kamu pacaran sama Taemin?" Tanya Kai menghilangkan rasa penasaranya

Krystal tak menjawab, ia memberi kesempatan Taemin untuk menjawab Pertanyaan itu.

"Aku sama Krystal cuma sahabat nggak lebih, dia cintanya sama kamu Kai" jelas Taemin

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Taemin, Kai jadi mengerti tentang hubungan antara mereka berdua. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai juga mengatakan perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam.

"Aku juga suka sama kamu Krystal" kata Kai sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka

Kebahagian – kebahagian yang Krystal dapat sekarang dan selama beberapa minggu ini saat bersama Kai membuat ia tenang, tenang untuk meninggalkan dunia. Perlahan – lahan Krystal mulai melemah dan …. pergi, Krystal pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkan Kai yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Kai terkejut dengan suhu badan Krystal yang semakin lama semakin dingin, dan dia juga baru menyadari jika tak terasa lagi denyutan jantung Krystal.

"Krystal…" panggil Kai

"Krystal …. Krystal…." Panggil Kai lagi, untuk memastikan

Taemin yang melihat hal itu langsung mendekati Kai yang masih setia memeluk Krystal

"Kai, lepasin dia, Krystal udah pergi ninggalin kita untuk selamanya" kata Taemin sambil melepaskan pelukan erat Kai, dan membawa Krystal ke mobilnya

Hari pemakaman Krystal tiba, hari dimana Kai tak ingin melewati hari ini, dia harus berpisah dengan Krystal untuk selamanya.

"Kai…" panggil Taemin

Kai tak berniat untuk menjawab panggilan itu, ia hanya membalikkan badannya untuk merespon panggilan tersebut.

"Aku mau bilang sesuatu. Sebenernya selama ini Krystal suka sama kamu, tapi dia takut untuk deketin kamu, dia takut kalo kamu nggak bisa nerima perasaannya dia. Tapi sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, sejak dia tau kondisinya semakin memburuk, dia coba deketin kamu biar saat dia pergi, dia bisa tenang, setidaknya dia udah pernah deket sama kamu meski sebentar dan hanya sebagai teman." Taemin menghela nafas dan mencoba melanjutkan perkataannya kembali

"Saat itu, saat terakhir kalian ketemu, sebenernya keadaan Krystal udah semakin parah, tapi dia tetep maksa buat ketemu kamu, buat ngungkapin isi hatinya ke kamu"

"Sebenernya dia sakit apa?" Tanya Kai penasaran

"Leukimia" jelas Taemin

"Krystal…" gumam Kai seraya menatap awan cerah yang mengingatkannya dengan senyum malaikat Krystal.


End file.
